Currently, in a pixel driving circuit of an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device, due to a magnetic hysteresis effect of a driving transistor DTFT, when the OLED display device switches to display a 48 grayscale image after displaying a black-and-white image for a period of time, an afterimage phenomenon may occur, and after a certain period of time, the afterimage phenomenon may disappear, which is a short-term afterimage phenomenon.
The magnetic hysteresis effect of the driving transistor DTFT refers to that during an operating process of the driving transistor DTFT, a certain amount of charges accumulates on a contact surface between an active layer ACT and a gate insulating layer GI of the driving transistor DTFT, and a release rate of the accumulated charges is slow, leading to that an afterimage appears during switching of non-solid color display images, and the slower the release rate of the accumulated charges is, the longer the appearance time of the afterimage is, which seriously affects visual experience of a viewer.
Therefore, how to eliminate the afterimage of the OLED display device in a display process has become a problem that needs to be solved.